1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor device, and more particularly, to a semiconductor device and a method for fabricating the same, in which LDD(Lightly Doped Drain) regions and source/drain regions are provided with a silicide for reducing resistances to prevent short channel.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
A background art semiconductor device will be explained with reference to the attached drawings. FIG. 1 illustrates a section of the background art semiconductor device.
The background art semiconductor device is provided with a trench formed in a field region of a semiconductor substrate 1 having an active region and a field region defined thereon, in which an isolating oxide film 2 is formed. There is a gate oxide film 3, a gate electrode 4 and a gate cap silicide film 5a stacked on the active region. There are sidewall spacers 6 formed at both sides of the gate oxide film 3, the gate electrode 4 and the gate cap silicide film 5a. There are LDD regions 7 at surfaces of the semiconductor substrate 1 under the sidewall spacers 6 and source/drain regions 8 in surfaces of the semiconductor substrate 1 in the active region on opposite sides of the sidewall spacers 6 and the LDD regions 7. And, there are silicide films 5b formed in surfaces of the source/drain regions 8.
The aforementioned semiconductor device has the following problems.
Despite of the reduced resistance by the silicide formed in the source/drain regions, the great resistance of the LDD regions causes short channel in which an excessive current flows, that degrades a device operation reliability.